


Locker Room Talk

by DaddyFuckinLongLegs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, f-slur, first time gay, synth au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyFuckinLongLegs/pseuds/DaddyFuckinLongLegs
Summary: Two Nates, fresh out of a hot tub, five feet apart and they're both gay.Long story short, a snapshot of a synth au where several "sole survivors" have been plucked from vault 111 and thrown into the commonwealth together. It's an ongoing roleplay with a few potentially familiar faces, but this, this is a no holds barred smut fest, where Nate Stahl shamelessly deflowers Nate Hale in the changing room of a swimming pool.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Locker Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagheera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera/gifts).



Stahl rapped loudly on the bathroom stall.  
  
"Knock knock. Room service."  
  
He pushed the door gently, and it swung open a fraction before Hale's hand shot out and caught it, holding it tightly still. He stood, half dressed, clutching a clean, dry towel to his stomach, his pants pulled halfway up.  
  
“Oh.” His eyes dropped, scanning the floor, then he looked at Stahl. “Yeah. I almost forgot. Thank you.”  
  
He fumbled for a second, still holding the towel tight against him, and reached for the beer, sticking his arm through the gap in the doorway. Stahl handed him the bottle and turned away, leaning his shoulder on the door frame, crossing his ankles and taking a swig of his own drink.  
  
“They're only teasing y'know, I wouldn't let it bother you.”  
  
Hale hummed quietly, staring at the beer bottle in his hand.  
  
“I'm fine. You can, um, you can go back to the others.”  
  
“You getting sick of my company already?”  
  
He shook his head, then realised Stahl couldn't see him.  
  
“N- It's not that.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Stahl laughed. “Well, out with it!”  
  
“I'm...” He looked guiltily down at the towel, his face flushing red. “I'm just not dressed yet.”  
  
“You feelin' shy all of a sudden?” He smirked. “You were out there with it all hanging out a second ago, what gives?”  
  
Hale shut the door, pointedly ignoring the question. Stahl laughed again, snorting slightly.  
  
“Ahh... you got a bit of a _situation_ in there? All these beautiful, shirtless men lounging around the pool in their shorts, touching each other, playfighti-”  
  
“No!” Hale responded by reflex, his voice high pitched and a little guilty. “I told you, I don't...”  
  
“Don't what?” Stahl cut in, teasing, “Look at men in the locker room? Yeah, yeah, I heard all that. Can't bullshit a bullshitter, my friend."  
  
He swigged his beer.  
  
"That Mal, he's real pretty, isn't he? Or maybe you're more into the big guy, someone real strong, could toss you around a little. Just admit it, you’re a little pervert."  
Hale's stomach dropped through the floor, a rush of fear and adrenaline spiking through him - _oh fuck_ , had he misunderstood? - he stuttered a protest:  
  
"I- I never - I mean…”  
  
Stahl laughed loudly, and took another drink, grinning around the bottle.  
  
“Can’t help what the little guy is into, huh? Could be you're the nicest guy but once he gets an idea, _wham!_ You're a pervert.”

Hale’s head was ringing with confusion. He tried to speak calmly.  
  
“I'm no- … It… It doesn’t turn me on. So you can quit that.”  
  
Stahl paused before speaking.  
  
“No? What’s taking you so long then?”  
  
Hale stood quietly for a moment, heart racing. Balled up the towel, pulled his pants up, fastened them, opened the door. Stahl turned to face him, and Hale looked away, shrinking a little, hugging the towel to his chest, shoulders tense. Stahl's face softened and he reached out.  
  
“Oh, hey, I'm kidding. I didn't mean anything by it.”  
  
He stepped forward a little, brushing his knuckle up Hale's bare arm, beer still in hand. His fingers were cold, and Hale flinched, but Stahl held his hand there, resting gently against his skin.  
  
“Promise, it's just a joke, just... light-hearted bullshit.”  
  
Hale nodded, looking at the floor, then glanced up at Stahl, warily. He shivered, wet hair still dripping lightly against his cold shoulders, and sighed.  
  
“I don't know if it was funny.”  
  
Stahl's hand lingered, and he shook his head.  
  
“Maybe it wasn't. I get a little carried away.”  
  
He raised his beer, nodded to Hale to do the same.  
  
“To never having to laugh when you're the butt of the joke, ever again.”  
  
Hale stared at him, his mouth falling open a little, eyes bright and questioning, like his heart had leapt into his mouth. He brought his beer up, tapping the glass together with a pleasant clink. He nodded quickly.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I'll drink to that.”  
  
They tipped back their bottles, drinking deeply, and Stahl leaned his arm high against the door frame again, his hand resting inches from Hale’s face.  
  
“I know I can be a little brash sometimes-”  
  
Hale interjected, reassuringly, “Oh. Well. I mean, you can be, but it’s not…”   
  
Stahl smiled.  
  
“You don't have to like everything I say, y'know. I’m not gonna run away. You caught me already, I'm interested.”  
  
Hale stared at Stahl’s mouth, watching the words, ticking over them. _You caught me._ _I’m interested._ He laughed, a little giddy, still a little windswept with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. You are a bit of an asshole sometimes."  
  
Stahl raised his eyebrows, then smiled warmly.  
  
"Ouch.” He paused a beat, then added: “Say it again.”  
  
“What?” Hale’s brow furrowed.  
  
Stahl nodded.  
  
“Say it again. Like you mean it. “Stahl, you’re an asshole”... Go on. You’ll feel better.”

  
Hale laughed, shaking his head, a little pool of heat forming like a puddle below his stomach. His eyes closed briefly and he swept his hair behind his ear and sighed, then puffed his chest and looked at Stahl.  
  
“Stahl, you’re an asshole.”  
  
Stahl smirked, tipped his chin cockily.  
  
“Better. Feels good right? One more time.”  
  
Hale laughed, but obliged. He was definitely feeling _something._ _  
_  
“Stahl, you’re a real asshole, d’you know that?”  
  
“Perfect.” he grinned. “And now you kiss me.”  
  
There was only a second for Hale to register the words - his face dropped, confused, eyes wide, full of brief terror and excitement - before Stahl wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him forward, the other hand shifting confidently to his waist, still holding his beer. Hale’s bottle crashed to the floor, not shattering but spilling loudly, the impact echoing around the changing room, and beer soaked their feet in cold bubbles.  
  
It didn’t matter.  
  
Nothing mattered.  
  
Stahl pressed his mouth to Hale’s, waiting for a response, and his lips were soft, and his mouth was warm, and his arms were around him and…  
  
Hale’s mind was racing, he was almost frozen to the spot. And then, a sudden leap of courage, he wrapped his arms around Stahl’s waist, and pulled him backward, into the cubicle. His shoulder bumped awkwardly into the stall door, and Stahl pushed him against the partition, leaning heavily against the laminate and pinning him gently, twining their hands together above his head.  
  
The door bounced on its hinges, halfway closing, and Stahl pushed it gently with his foot, his mouth still occupied with Hale, kissing soft and slow, just teasing the tip of his tongue against Hale’s lip, then pushing further; Hale opened his mouth, breath hot and full of nervous lust, and kissed him deeply. Hale was all but sinking into his arms, wet hair pressed against Stahl’s shoulder. He pulled back, with a little gasp, and Stahl sank his mouth to Hale’s neck, chasing a cold droplet of water with the warmth of his tongue, down his shoulder, over his collarbone, down the tanned gooseflesh skin of his chest, flicking across the small rough point of his nipple.  
  
Hale laughed, a small, helpless giggle, and Stahl lifted his head, smiling.  
  
“That good?”  
  
Hale laughed again.  
  
“Um... it’s fine.”  
  
Stahl stood straight.  
  
“Just fine, huh?”  
  
He bent quickly, dropping his bottle neatly to the floor, and pushed closer, lowered his head to Hale’s neck again, sinking his teeth into the skin of Hale’s shoulder, running a hand up into his hair. Hale’s knees buckled a little and his fingers curled against Stahl’s back, and he wriggled against the wall, tipping his face to Stahls neck.  
  
Stahl halted suddenly, dropping his hand swiftly to his waist - Hale looked worried, and Stahl smiled at him, tugging his towel back up around his hips.  
  
“Nearly lost that. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
He took Hale’s hands, setting them on his hips, curling his fingers around the rough edge of towel around his waist.  
  
“Keep hold of that for me?”  
  
Hale giggled and nodded.  
  
“Gotcha.”  
  
Stahl’s hands slipped around Hale’s middle, stroking down the sides of his hips, tucking behind him and squeezing his ass, pulling him close. Hale's knees parted a little, and his belly tensed - his dick was already half hard, and this, God, this was just…  
  
Stahl squeezed again, nudging Hale's cheek with his nose, and speaking softly, but commanding. "I mean it. Don’t let go.”  
  
He lifted one hand to the front of Hale’s pants, circling the button with his thumb, rubbing gentle strokes up and down the seam, taking his time tracing the outline of Hale’s quickly hardening dick, then working the button undone and slipping his hand inside, cupping the warm flesh. Hale gasped and closed his eyes, Stahl's hand wrapped gently around him, one finger curling softly against his balls, his dick resting flatly on Stahl's palm, the head rubbing firmly against the heel of his hand.  
  
It was more than he'd hoped for, in the few, half formed fantasies he'd dared to have; of sitting close around the fire when they'd made camp, their knees touching unselfconsciously and resting warmly against each other; of bedding down in a shack somewhere, sharing a bedroll and waking with Stahl's arms around him, morning wood pressed against his back; of sneaking a drunken kiss where the others wouldn't notice, at the back of a bar. It wasn't that he'd never had other ideas, only he'd pushed them _far_ , far down where he wouldn't consciously think about them. But now, it all came flooding up to the surface, all the selfish, dirty, sinful innards of him rising like a tide to shame him, but instead of the cold shame, it was a beautiful, hot, lustful humiliation. He was caught, busted, outed, and the man who'd caught him was tugging at his dick and kissing his neck and _oh my god_ , getting hard against his leg.  
  
Hale whimpered, clenching his fingers in Stahl's towel, and Stahl ground against him, pulling roughly at his hair, pinching the sparkling nerves of his neck in between his teeth. Hale's dick twitched upward, and Stahl _groaned_ , long and low, kissing words into his neck. "You really like that, huh?"  
  
Hale nodded, eyes screwed shut, and laughed through clenched teeth. Stahl bit harder, sucking his skin taut and pulling blood to the surface, setting a small, bright bruise blossoming on his neck, and he shuddered and gasped. Stahl let go, and whispered teasingly against his throat:  
  
"Now everyone's gonna know…"  
  
He licked the flat of his tongue across the sensitive spot.  
  
"... what you and I got up to in here…"  
  
He pinched the soft skin of Hale's ear, rolled it between his teeth.  
  
"... and how much of a pervert you really are."  
  
Hale's eyes opened, brow furrowed in a blissful combination: pleasure from Stahl's hand working hard against him, and the promise of shameful _knowing -_ the others would _know,_ he'd be found out, Stahl's obvious mark branding him dirty, for the world to see - and he curled his toes against the wet, tiled floor, blushing deeply and pulling Stahl closer, thrusting into his hand. Stahl grinned.  
  
"That good? You like me touching your dick?"  
  
Hale moaned and kissed Stahl's cheek, and Stahl pulled away from him abruptly, snapping his hand out of Hale's pants and stepping back. He was still smiling, teeth playing with the edge of his bottom lip, and he pushed Hale's hands away, gently setting them against Hale's chest. He shivered a little, rubbing his hand down his stomach.  
  
"Get undressed for me." he paused, looked Hale in the eye. "Do it _slowly."_ _  
_  
Hale shivered and dropped his hands quickly to the front of his pants. Stahl grabbed his hands, tutting loudly; Hale flinched, and Stahl set his hands back against his chest, pressing them there, dragging his own fingers down Hale's thin torso.  
  
" _Slowly."_  
  
Hale's heart pounded, the pulse in his fingers almost as strong as the one beneath them, and he took a deep breath, then trailed his hand down his body, nervously watching Stahl's reaction. Stahl nodded at him to continue, his mouth curled into a hard little smile, eyes bright, and he rubbed at his hard-on through the front of the towel.  
  
"That's right, take your time.”  
  
Only just louder than a whisper, he teased gently.  
  
“You like me watching, don't you? You a showoff? You like to know I'm looking at you?"  
  
Hale was quiet. His face flushing dark, he paused and looked at Stahl, lips pressed tight together. Stahl reached out, swept Hale's hair behind his ear, and rested his hand gently at the side of his face, cupping his cheek.  
  
"Go on. It's okay. I want to watch."  
  
Hale smiled, shy and eager, and peeled open the front of his pants, fumbling a little, dropping them slowly to his knees. Stahl hummed in his throat.  
  
"Yeah. Now touch it for me. Don't rush. Just enjoy yourself."  
  
Hale did as he was told, wrapped a long fingered hand around his dick, and stroked patiently, his mind racing but his hand keeping a steady, leisurely pace.  
  
"That good, huh?"  
  
Stahl's voice was low, almost a rumble through Hale's body as he leaned his mouth close again, kissing his jaw, and Hale shivered. Stahl carefully unwrapped the towel from his waist, and dropped it to the floor. Hale fixed his eyes on the wall, swallowing hard, Stahl laughed, and brushed a thumb across his cheek. Hale flushed again at the sound, his hand working harder around his dick, and Stahl stood back, leaning casually against the cubicle door.  
  
"You really don't know where to look, do you?"  
  
He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, half humming with desire.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Hale's eyes snapped to Stahl's face.  
  
"At the rest of me."  
  
Hale's bottom lip quivered, and he bit down on it, stifling a short, whimpering moan. Slowly, cautiously, he let his eyes roam down Stahl's neck, across the shadowed stretch of his throat, the smooth curl of his collarbone, the thin muscle of his arms, the pale skin of his chest, pink nipples hard and tempting. Hale wanted to roll one between his fingers, to kiss his way down Stahl's soft, flat stomach, to press the high, sharp points of his hips against his palms and to run his tongue up the length of his…  
  
Hale’s mind raced. _Oh shit_ , _this is really..._ _oh_ shit.  
  
Stahl's dick was hard, standing proudly to attention from the curls of his pubic hair, damp in the humid air, and he ran his hand shamelessly along its length, squeezing his fingers in a tight circle just behind the head,  
  
"Do you wanna touch it, Hale? Or do you wanna watch me jack off?"  
  
Hale tipped his head back and closed his eyes, a wave of hot, guilty pleasure rolling over him. He shuddered, and laughed, and Stahl smiled hungrily at him, running his hand down his stomach, toying in the thin, dark hair between his thighs.  
  
Hale whispered a laugh.  
  
"Both?"  
  
Stahl grinned, stroked a long pull up and down the length of his cock, and beckoned Hale forward. Hale shuffled awkwardly out of his pants, left them heaped on the floor, and stepped forward, reaching a hand out to lean against Stahl's hip. Their bodies came together quickly, damp skin pressing together, mouths meeting frantically, Hale’s hand shaking slightly and skimming down Stahl’s stomach to stroke softly over his dick. Stahl cupped his hand around Hale’s testicles, making him gasp and curse against his mouth, and he pulled Hale’s hair, hard, jerking his head backwards, returning to his neck, nipping roughly with his teeth.  
  
“Why don’t you,” He growled, “get on your knees for me.”  
  
Hale laughed breathily and sank, almost melted, to his knees, his mouth kissing lightly down the front of Stahl’s body, pausing to press his cheek against Stahl’s belly, wrapping his hands around him and squeezing his ass. Stahl rubbed a small circle with his thumb at the base of Hale’s skull, and held him tight.  
  
Hale smoothed his hand around Stahl's thigh, and tipped his chin towards his chest, letting his lips rest against the tip of Stahl's cock. He shivered, opening his mouth, his tongue testing, licking gently, then gliding softly against the smooth, delicate skin, taking it onto his mouth. Stahl gasped and curled his fingers tighter in Hale's hair, guiding him, pushing gently but letting him set the pace of his movements.  
  
“Ah, yeah… ah, that’s _good_. Take it in your mouth for me, just like that.”  
  
Hale almost laughed, but stayed focused, concentrated.  
  
It felt good, a little clumsy, Hale's teeth catching Stahl's foreskin and making him yelp, his belly sucked tightly inward, but Hale redoubled his efforts and let Stahl push deeper against his tongue, and the roof of his mouth, determined as ever; he wanted so much, _so_ much, between them, and he was going to make Stahl feel _incredible,_ whatever it took. And the feeling, God, of another man's dick in his mouth, thick and hot and hard for him, it was almost enough to send him over the edge in a premature spurt of enthusiasm. He laughed, the sound small and muffled, from his nose, and concentrated on the action, away from dangerous considerations like how fucking _good_ this felt.  
  
Stahl shut his eyes, head tipped back against the laminate, breath slow and easy, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth when Hale shuddered and laughed, and he let the steady, wet heat of Hale's mouth bring him up, and up, close to the edge, before pulling out quickly and holding himself tightly, toes curling and teeth clenched. Hale looked up at him, wide eyed and beautiful, and Stahl grabbed his chin, pulling him to his feet, and back to his mouth. Hale kissed him, suddenly confident, and Stahl rolled him against the wall, sliding a knee between his thighs.  
  
“Well how about that? You’re a natural.”  
  
He smirked, Hale breathing heavy against his throat.  
  
“Gifted, even. But still, an amateur.”  
  
He pushed Hale back against the wall, and bent to his knees.  
  
“Y’wanna see how the big leagues play?”  
  
He took his time, stroking the dark skin of Hale’s cock with one hand, pressing a finger just behind his balls, and holding his tongue out, lapping gently at the thin stream of pre-ejaculate that he’d coaxed from the other man. He flicked his tongue gently under the prominent little ridge at the head, and sucked him into his mouth, looking up at Hale, eyes smiling, tongue curling wickedly in his mouth.  
  
Hale closed his eyes and buried his hands in the back of Stahl’s hair, crying out and struggling to stay upright as Stahl went to work on him, all rolling tongue and deep, hollow throat. He held his breath. It was too much. Too fast. The warm, tight pressure in his stomach built at lightspeed with his dick in Stahl’s mouth, and it burst suddenly, and his knees gave way. He bent double, clinging to Stahl’s shoulders and moaning his name, as he emptied his balls into Stahl’s throat, his dick pulsing three, four, five times.  
  
Stahl struggled a little, almost gagging, then swallowed, and pulled away slowly, still flicking viciously with his tongue, Hale’s dick twitching in his mouth. He laughed, getting to his feet, pulling Hale close for a kiss.  
  
“Guess it’s been a little while. Or do you always...is there always that much?”  
  
Hale was shaking, shivering tiny droplets of water from the ends of his hair, and he wrapped his arms around Stahl, happy to be close, happy to be held. Stahl held him for a long, cold moment, letting him lean against the wall, and against his shoulder, and just come back to earth a little. When he leaned back, his hand fumbled for Stahl’s dick, tugging languidly, and Stahl kissed his temple, pushing his hand away gently, turning him to face the wall. He grinned.  
  
“I got a better idea.”  
  
Stahl’s hand brushed carefully through Hale’s hair, shifting it across his shoulders so it fell to the nape of his neck, and smoothed one hand over his chest, down his side, pushing him forward gently. His chest pressed cold against the cubicle wall, and he shuddered. Stahl lifted his arms, pinned his wrists above him with one hand, leaned close to his ear. His breath fanned warm against Hale’s damp skin, and he patted his ass gently.  
  
“Is this your first time?”  
  
Hale shook his head, then paused, shrinking a little and ducking his head.  
  
“Not...exactly. It’s complicated.”  
  
Stahl smiled.  
  
“Complicated like... he was your boss? Or he was married? You were still in High School?” He paused, sliding one finger carefully down the crease of his ass, “Or complicated like you had a real adventurous woman, or a lot of time to yourself?”  
  
Hale laughed, nodding.  
  
“That one. The last one. Well, both. Her and…” he swallowed, “by myself.”  
  
“No shame in that.” He kissed at Hale’s pulse. “Unless you want there to be.”  
  
Hale blushed bright crimson, hot against Stahl’s mouth.  
  
“Oh. you like that, don’t you?”  
  
Hale nodded, breath coming in little shivers. Stahl whispered against his ear.  
  
“Say it out loud. Tell me you like it, pervert.”  
  
Hale giggled.  
  
“I… I like it.”  
  
“Tell me you like it ‘cus you’re dirty…”  
  
“I like it ‘cus… because I’m dirty.”  
  
Stahl nodded, pressing two fingers against his asshole.  
  
“You like it ‘cus you’re filthy.”  
  
“Mmhmm. Because I’m- ah!”  
  
He whimpered; Stahl’s fingers slid carefully into his ass, and he bucked against the wall.  
  
“Because you’re filthy. Because you’re a filthy, dirty little faggot. Aren’t you?”  
  
Hale nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. His chest full of bright air and ready to burst.  
  
“Yeah. _Oh,_ yeah.”  
  
“Say it for me.”  
  
Stahl’s other hand curled around his throat, and he grinned against his shoulder, holding him close, his dick rubbing against Hale’s thighs.  
  
“Say it, you fucking pervert. Tell me you’re a dirty little fag.”  
  
Hale laughed, pushing back against Stahl’s fingers, speaking quietly.  
  
“I’m… _oh god…_ I’m a dirty little fag.”  
  
Stahl nodded, grinding against him.  
  
“Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me you want me to fuck your ass.”  
  
Hale pressed his cheek against the wall, blissfully cool against his hot face.  
  
“I want you to fuck my ass.”  
  
Stahl wasted no time, pulling his fingers away and dropping to his knees, spreading Hale’s ass cheeks and wetting his hole with his tongue. Hale groaned, and shuffled his knees. Stahl stood, one hand on Hale’s hip, one positioning himself, wet with pre-cum and _so fucking hard,_ against Hale’s soft, dark asshole, and pushed into him. Hale yelled, unable to stop himself, biting his lip hard and moaning high in his throat as Stahl slammed into him, holding his hips tight for leverage.  
  
Hale arched his back and almost disappeared into his own pleasure - nothing had ever been this good, every thought, every fantasy, every secret, guilty experiment, it was all just nothing, nothing compared to the feeling, the tight, stretching ache of his muscles around Stahl’s hot, hard cock. He lost himself, carried on the sheer bliss of that fucking _feeling,_ and he slid down the wall, feet slipping on the wet floor. Stahl smacked his ass lovingly and laughed.  
  
“Come on, I want to see you work for it.”  
  
Hale straightened his back, elbows pressed against the stall, and buried his face in his arm, sharp little gasps escaping him as Stahl pushed against him.  
  
“That good? You like it inside you?”  
  
Hale whimpered.  
  
“Yeah, oh god, _yeah!”_ _  
_  
Stahl pulled out of him, stepping back suddenly and laughing, licking his teeth.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Hale shivered, flicking his hair back from his face.  
  
“Come on,” he laughed, “you want this or not?”  
  
Hale turned slowly, dazed and grinning, and sank into Stahl’s beckoning arms, kissing him deeply. Stahl lifted Hale’s leg, wrapping his knee around his thigh, and leaned backward, bracing himself against the wall. He thrust his hips upward, the angle a little awkward, not enough, and Hale quickly scanned the cubicle, his eyes lighting up, then lifted his arms above his head, grasped the laminate, and pulled himself up, hanging on the top edge of the cubicle. He let his legs hang around Stahl’s waist, and Stahl laughed loudly, tucking his arms under him, gripping his thighs and letting gravity work its magic.  
  
Hale slid easily back onto his dick, deeper than before, the curve of Stahl’s cock pressing rigid against the sensitive nerves inside him, rippling pleasure through his guts. Stahl looked up at him, panting, and desperate, and Hale shut his eyes, biting his lip, the smooth muscle of his arms tensed against his own weight. Stahl hammered into him, gritting his teeth and holding his breath, and _fuck,_ he felt so good, Hale’s stomach pulling tight. Another fat wave of pleasure coursed through him, and he came again, bursting with sensation, whining and sobbing and tipping his head back, a thin trickle of cum running down over his stomach.  
  
Stahl heaved Hale’s knees upward, burying himself hard into Hale’s ass, and shuddered, gasping, and groaning loud as he came, only seconds after, his balls pulling up tight and releasing suddenly, his hips flat against Hale’s ass. Stahl curled forward, leaning his head against Hale’s ribs, and exhaled loudly against his stomach.  
  
“ _Fuuuck.”_ _  
_  
He pulled out, slowly, hot and sticky and wet with his own cum, and lowered Hale’s feet to the floor. He leaned against the opposite wall, closed his eyes.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ that was something.” He panted. “That little trick at the end there? Holy hell, You trying to ruin me? Thought I was gonna snap in two.”  
  
He opened his eyes; Hale was sat on the floor, leaning his head against his knees, smiling blissfully, tears tracing their way gently down one cheek. Stahl knelt to check on him.  
  
“You feeling okay?”  
  
He nodded, eyes closed.  
  
Stahl ran a hand into his hair, stroking gently, and pulled him up level with his face, looking at him, admiring, for a long moment; his tan, fawn-brown skin, his long eyelashes, his soft, full mouth, his flushed, hot cheeks. Stahl kissed him, slowly, their mouths melting together, and they sat, still, on the floor, until their hearts had stopped racing so hard. Stahl sat up first.  
  
“We oughtta head back out and face the music. They’re gonna have a lot to say, huh? Plenty of accusations to throw at us.”  
  
He laughed, and Hale nodded, looking at the floor, tucking his hair behind his ear.  
  
“Let them have their fun.”  
  
Hale laughed, not quite believing what he just said. But he meant it. He let Stahl help him back to his feet, and gave his arm a grateful squeeze, still beaming. Stahl pressed his face close, rubbing his hand up Hale’s back. Hale blinked slowly, unable to stop smiling.  
  
“Thank you.”


End file.
